hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Burn 4
Burn 4 is a thriller film. Background It is a followup to previous film, Burn 3, and is the last film in the series. Burn 4 was released on December 20th 1956. Plot The film starts where the previous one ended. Connie is now living a happy life and is engaged to James. She is glad that the real murderer, Gloria, has been handled with. She bumps into Sandra's younger sister, Helena, who reveals that she is now staying here. Connie and Helena bond straight away and they become fast friends. Connie comes home late one night and discovers a note stuck to the door which says "I'm still here", Connie brings it inside and bins it. The next morning she finds a note stuck to the window which gives her abuse in Heffish. Connie later constantly gets sent notes and gets attacked twice by the same masked and hooded person. She decides to tell James that she wants to get married earlier than planned and to leave the country. He agrees and they get married soon after. Connie plans her escape happily. She is busy packing when she is attacked from behind and dragged out of the house and taken away in a car. She wakes up once again and finds she is in the same house back from the first film. The hooded masked person reveals themselves once again to be Sandra. Connie is confused by this and Sandra explains that she never really was dead and that it was fake blood, evil laughing. She tells them that she was saved by her "little muffin" and that the whole thing was fake. Her little muffin walks in and is revealed to be Judy, who never died and was also a fake death. Sandra explains that the reason for the murders was still her reason and that she never gave up with this task she needed to take. Connie begs her to let her go as Judy reveals a weapon - a spoon. Sandra tells her that Emily never planned to kill anyone and that Gloria was wrong, but now they will spoon her eyes out. Connie breaks down at this as Judy prepares herself for this operation. Sandra tells her the person the girls all saw that night was Helena, who knew all about Connie's plan to escape and had told her. Judy is now ready to do the spooning operation and tells Connie that she is sorry but she must do this and tells her that she shouldn't have been such a bully in the first place. Helena then rushes into the room, shouting "Stop!" which causes them all to stop. She asks the girls if she can do it and they accept. She takes the spoon and frees Connie, much to their horror. Sandra lunges at her and they start to fight. Judy grabs the spoon and attempts to get Connie's eyes out. Connie ducks and the spoon gets pushed into the wall where it gets stuck. Judy shouts at Heffish at her and Connie finally realises that the notes were sent by her, remembering from the second film of her Heffish outburst. Meanwhile, Sandra takes a knife out of her pocket and attempts to stab Helena with it who battles against the knife. Connie decides she must do something and grabs a chair, trying to fling it at Judy but fails when Judy takes the chair and sits on it in a smug way. Helena pushes Sandra off her and they battle for the knife. Connie runs downstairs with Judy following her. Connie goes into the kitchen and finds a gun, she grins and points it at Judy in a threatening way, who surrenders. She tells Connie to put it down, but Connie who is now fed up of constantly agreeing and going on soft on people shoots. She cackles to herself, flinging her hands up in the air in freedom. Sandra manages to stab Helena and injures her. She attempts to stab her again when Connie flings herself at her, taking her down and removing the knife from the beast. Connie shoots Sandra and Helena and takes the gun with her. She escapes and later leaves the country with James. When she is on holiday she sees all of the other girls standing in front of her looking a bit raged. She closes her eyes, believing this will get rid of them, but is shocked to still see them. Emily comes up to her and starts to strangle her. Connie finally dies just as she wakes up. Cast Joan Dareo - as Emily Louise Wared - as Judy Edith Fahem - as Martha Esther Brown - as Sandra Audrey Swaroe - as Gloria Cora Terlan - as Connie Amanda Ueal - as Helena Keith Taxea - as James Edmund - as The Killer